


Storage Room

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Dean opened the door to one of the storage rooms in order to find an artifact that they needed to locate a witch that kept eluding them. He stopped, then checked the door, finally stepping out into the hallway to make sure he was in the right place. He counted the doors, then stopped at the door he had open. “Uhh, Sammy?” He called out.

Sam took a minute to show up. “What?” He looked in the room when Dean pointed. “Huh.” He shrugged. “Can you blame them?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Gabriel! Lucifer! Get your feathered asses over here! Now!”

Sam jumped a little at the shout. He wasn’t surprised by Gabriel’s quick appearance. Lucifer, however, didn’t show up.

Gabriel smiled pleasantly up at Dean. “Now, don’t worry, Deano. We just moved everything across the hall.” He opened the door opposite the open one. “We even labeled everything.”

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. “Did you know they were planning this?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope.” He looked back in the room. “But you gotta admit, it’s pretty creative.”

The once storage room had been turned into chinchilla heaven. Multiple shelves, connected by little ladders and bridges, and several hide outs, even little hammocks. Both chinchillas were just hanging out on one of the upper levels, staring down at the people below them.

Lucifer finally showed up, half glaring at Dean. “Next time you call me in that fashion, I’ll…”

Dean turned on Lucifer, interrupting him. “You’ll what? I know you’re not running on full mojo, so don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Sam sighed. “Dean…”

Gabriel frowned up at Dean and took several steps toward him until Dean’s back was against the wall. “Listen up, bucko. He may not be running on full mojo, but I am, and unless you want to be on the receiving end of one of my pranks again, you will listen up and live by this next piece of advice.” He pointed toward Lucifer. “That there is my brother. As his brother, it is my job to annoy and irritate and threaten his ass, sometimes following through, sometimes not.” His tone shifted from threatening to nearly jovial. “So, if you have any good ideas, pass them along and I might, _might_ , think about it.”

Lucifer started to relax, then stiffened. “Gabriel!” When Gabriel turned a sweet smile toward him, Lucifer fled.

Sam just shook his head with a sigh and went off to find his angel.


End file.
